Military of Beiteynu
|- |} |- The military of the Pontesian Dynastic Empire includes some 715,000 active troops and 400,000 reservists, giving Pontesi one of the largest militaries on Terra. It consists of four parts; the Army, the Navy, the Air Force, and the Coast Guard. In addition to a formidable number of conventional weapon, Pontesi has many biological, chemical, and nuclear arms. National Security Council The National Security Council of Cedar Tree was founded to bring together all parts of the nation's defence in times of crisis. It consists of the following ten-member committee. In emergencies, the NSCCT can virtually take over running of the state, bypassing the parliament. # Empress of Pontesi # Grand-Vizier General # Minister for Defence # Minister for Internal Affair # Coast Guard Commander # Army Commander # Navy Commander # Air Force Commander # Police Commissioner # Head of Intelligence Agency Pontesian Army Pontesian Army Structure The Pontesian Army, consisting of 500,000 soldiers, is commanded by the Army Commander, Army based at the Imperial Ministry of Defence in Lerna. The major commands are the Pontesi Army Office in Wessex and the Pontesi Army Forces Command in Burlington. Capital Defense and Xandulay Command - headquartered in Lerna and is responsible for Xandulay and the capital city. 1st, 2nd, 9th, 11th, and 14th infantry division, 1st Engineer Division, 1st Armored Division, 1st Air Defense Artillery Division, 160th Special Operations Aviation Division and 117th Special Force Division. Eastern Army - headquartered in Elbanek and is responsible for Hodirak'hi and Mainulay 3rd, 6th, 10th, 12th, 15th, and 18th infantry divisions, 2nd and 5th Armored Division, 1st Field Artillery Division, and 914th Special Force Division. Western Army - headquartered in Murlowe, responsible for Abure and Dandratur. 4th, 5th, 7th, 8th, 16th, and 17th infantry divisions, 3rd and 4th Armored Division, and 2nd Field Artillery Division. Altogether the army is organized into 15 infantry divisions, 5 armoured division, 2 special forces divisions trained and geared for small unit special and airborne operations, 2 field artillery division, 1 Special Operations Aviation Division and 1 air defense artillery division. The Army Commander (Field Marshal) is in charge of the entire Army. Pontesian Army Equipments Armoured Vehicles Artillery Helicopters Anti-Air Weapons Anti-Tank Weapons Small Arms Pontesian Navy Pontesian Navy Structure The Pontesian navy consists of 4 aircraft carrier, 5 helicopter cruiser, 12 destroyers, 17 frigates, 9 corvette, 2 ballistic missile submarines, and 4 nuclear attack submarines, and a marine corps with a total number of all personel at 95,000 troops. There are eight components to the operating forces of the Pontesian Navy: Dynastic Fleet, Realm Fleet, Naval Forces Central Command, Naval Network Warfare Command, Navy Reserve, Naval Special Warfare Command, Operational Test and Evaluation Forces, and Military Sealift Command. The Navy Commander (Admiral of the Fleet) is in charge of the entire Navy. Pontesian Navy Equipments Aircraft Carrier - DCS Wessex, DCS Andrea I, DCS William I (STOVL carriers)and DCS Dynastic (CATOBAR carriers) Helicopter Cruiser - DCS Ocean, DCS Terra, DCS Andrea Belknap, DCS Clemence Poesy , DCS Israkai Destroyers - DCS Branch, DCS Hull, DCS Lerna, DCS Farenholt, DCS Redwick, DCS Newark, DCS Murlowe, DCS Antalmir, DCS Victoria, DCS Chase, DCS Mervine, DCS Burlington Frigates - DCS Von Hayek, DCS Makati, DCS Damour, DCS Debelina, DCS Nazirija, DCS Diar Elahmar, DCS Hargeisa, DCS Sladjie, DCS Elbanek, DCS Bab al'Ulima, DCS Pontesia, DCS Oxminister, DCS Anjouan, DCS Gran Tadraki, DCS Nantashem, DCS Nightshade, DCS Nova Corvette - DCS Independence, DSC Liberty, DCS Peace, DCS Freedom, DCS Justice, DCS Democracy, DCS Victory, DCS Invincible, DCS Dandratur Submarines - DCS Odyssey, DCS Thorn, DCS Icarus, DCS Espada, DCS Xanduley, DCS Abure Pontesian Coast Guard Pontesian Coast Guard Structure The Pontesian Coast Guard, an amphibious assault force in addition to a defensive force, consists of 35,000 personnel, 50+ helicopters, several dozen patrol boats, and is divided into divisions similar to the army. The Coast Guard coordinates with other branches of the military in dealing with various threats. The Coast Guard Commander (Admiral) is in charge of the entire Coast Guard. Pontesian Coast Guard Equipments The Coast Guard operates about 120 aircrafts and 500 boats. Pontesian Air Force Pontesian Air Force Structure The Pontesian Air Force has a strength of around 1200 combat aircraft and a total of 1504 aircraft. A plane is commanded by a pilot, but is under the authority of a flying officer, who coordinates the plane with the ground. 5-10 planes form a squadron, led by a Major. 3-4 squadrons form a wing, commanded by a Colonel. 3 wings form a group, commanded by a Brigadier General. There are 24 groups of full combat aircraft in Pontesi, operating from ten different Pontesian Air Bases. Each base is administered by a Major General. The Air Force Commander (Marshal of the Air Force) is in charge of The Pontesian Air Force. Pontesian Air Force Equipments Fixed-Wing Helicopters Pontesi and WMDs The Pontesian nuclear arsenal consists of around 300 missiles, 75 of which are armed. Pontesi has the capacity to build nuclear weapons. Pontesi has several stockpiles of chemical weapons, overseen by Unit 562, and biological weapons, overseen by Unit 921. Due to the secretive nature of this information, the exact number is a tightly held secret. Category:Beiteynu